


I Trust You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Gap Filler, Helpful Victor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Katsuki Family, Tired Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Yuuri's ready for bed after returning home from the Finals. At least he's not on his own to get there this time around.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, it's offically not the 27th where I'm at, but at home I'd still be fine ^_^. Anyway, these last few days might be a case of a day or two without and then posting multiples on the same day.  
> Anyway, the prompt just made me want to do something warm and fuzzy with these two, so that's what happened. Enjoy!

Yuuri yawned widely behind his mask as they stepped out of the cab in front of the Yu-Topia Onsen. He’d almost nodded off on the ride from the airport and just wanted to fall into bed.

The last few days had been such a drain on him on all levels: mentally, physically, and emotionally and it was all catching up to him. The exhaustion wasn’t unexpected, but it was still frustrating to have it happen before he got home.

Viktor stepped around from the behind the cab, holding both of their suitcases, setting Yuuri’s on the sidewalk and rolling it a bit closer to him so he could grab it. He then came around to Yuuri’s other side so he could slip his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He’d done the same thing at the airport so he could use the contact to help guide Yuuri where he needed to go. Yuuri appreciated it, happy he didn’t have to trust himself to get to the right place.

So, he leaned against Viktor, letting his head rest against the taller man’s shoulder, and let him guide him to the main entrance. He didn’t even open his eyes to pay attention when he heard the door slide open and he felt the change from being outside to within the warmth of the onsen. He did open his eyes enough to reach down and work his shoes off, sliding them off to the side where his family kept their shoes a bit separate from the customers.

Viktor’s arms slipped from around his back and took his hand instead, his fingers intertwining with Yuuri’s to press against the ring Yuuri wasn’t yet used to feeling there.

“Parents first?” the Russian asked, checking for his destination.

As much as Yuuri wanted to say no, wanted to just make a quick trek to his room and curl under the covers, he couldn’t just not go say hi to his parents. So, he nodded as he tried to wake himself up just a little more.

He was just to tired. Between competing, performing his exhibition, going to the banquet – which thankfully _did not_ result in more pictures of him engaging in drunken dance=offs with other skaters = and going out for one more lunch with everyone before they parted ways, then flying back, he was just so exhausted. Not to mention the emotional strain competing normally was for him, just with the additional stress of figuring things out with Viktor about their future. He was pretty sure if it wasn’t his parents, who he loved dearly, he wouldn’t have been swayed by manners and would have just went to bed.

But he followed the pull of Viktor’s hand, leading him to the dining area and he shook his head and really opened his eyes as they came into view of the kitchen.

His mom saw him first and he couldn’t help but smile at her when her face lit up and she bounded over to him to embrace him tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri. We watched the whole thing and I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than that. I can’t wait to see you skate again!” He could hear the pride in her voice and he felt like he might tear up. He wasn’t usually one for crying about his parents gushing about him, but there was just something different in her voice that told him how genuine she was and he was touched by her support.

She stepped away after he gave her a quick embrace in return and she stepped over to Viktor, who leaned down happily so she could kiss his cheek in greeting.

It was no wonder everyone believed they’d gotten engaged when his family already treated Viktor like another son.

That wasn’t necessarily a complaint, Yuuri realized. Not in the least.

His mom declared she was going to go get his dad out of the kitchen and so walked away, still so excited. Viktor smiled as he moved back in close to Yuuri, reclaiming his hand and holding it securely and close to him. It was almost like he was making a statement through the contact that he was serious about this, about them.

His dad came out a short minute later and came up to give his son a few jovial pats on the shoulder, nearly knocking Yuuri off-balance because of the impacts and his exhaustion.

“You did, great, son. Nishigori and Yuuko told us all about how difficult what you did was. And when your score came up, I was so proud. I am so proud.” His dad’s eyes were getting a bit misty and Yuuri felt his own throat close with emotion. “But you look tired. Are you going to get some sleep, get a fresh start tomorrow?”

“He’s going to take a few days to recover, then we need to work out some very important details for the rest of the season,” Viktor thankfully took the lead on answering.

Yuuri wasn’t sure he was ready to tell his parents he was going to be moving away again. But he and Viktor had discussed it after the banquet. And while Viktor was going to remain as his coach, his own coach was in Russia, so that’s where he needed to be. Yuuri had come to the decision quickly enough, having already moved for the sake of training so it wasn’t even a daunting prospect. And as soon as he’d said it, Viktor had exploded into excitement about them still living together, making sure he mentioned that he had an empty room if Yuuri wanted it and didn’t feel ready to share a room all the time.

It was another decision Yuuri had reached quickly. Getting more comfortable with their relationship was one thing, but sharing a room was completely different and he didn’t think he was quite ready for that.

“I am really tired, though, so I’m going to just head straight for bed. It was a long week,” Yuuri added with a small smile.

His dad returned the expression, though much wider and he gave his son one last squeeze of the shoulder before he waved him off towards his room and made his way back to the kitchen. “I’ll have the best order of port cutlet bowls I’ve ever made ready for you in the morning.”

Yuuri felt like he got a lot dreamy-eyed: pork cutlet bowl that he’d eat having deserved it. Sure, he won silver and not gold, but he figured even Viktor would allow it for breaking the world record. That was a victory.

“Thanks, Dad,” he replied, ignoring how Viktor started laughing at how happy he sounded.

“Well, let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep standing up,” Viktor declared as he again pulled at Yuuri’s hand, leading him down the narrow hall that led to his bedroom. Viktor stopped briefly at his room, wheeling his suitcase just inside the door before continuing to the end of the hall to Yuuri’s room. When he reached the door, he looked back at Yuuri; he’d always respected Yuuri’s room and need for privacy when it came to staying out of his room unless invited in. But Yuuri just nodded to give him okay and he slid the door open.

Only to be knocked back a bit by a pair of paws suddenly jumping up on his chest.

“Makkachin! I wondered where you were!” Viktor exclaimed as he scratched at his dog’s fuzzy head. “Did you miss us that much you hid away in Yuuri’s room?”

The dog barked back excitedly, then dropped off Viktor and hopped around him to jump up on Yuuri and lick up his cheek. Yuuri laughed as he hugged the dog too him before stepping back so Makkachin would drop back down. He then followed them back into the room and jumped up on the bed to get out of their way as they moved around each other, Yuuri getting ready for bed. He’d stayed with Viktor in their hotel rooms throughout the competitions so he was much more used to just changing in front of him.

Viktor was also shedding most of his clothes, leaving on a shirt and his boxer-briefs, before sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching back to pet his dog. Yuuri finished changing and sat down next to him.

They were silent for a few seconds before Viktor asked, “Can I stay?”

Viktor had asked for “sleepovers” so often that Yuuri had gotten used to it, but this wasn’t the same and he felt himself flush.

But he also knew the answer.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he replied in a shy voice that still reared its ugly head every once in a while.

Viktor smiled so widely at that.

Yuuri pulled back the covers, rotating around to slide his legs under and got into position, leaving enough room between himself and the edge of the bed for Viktor, Makkachin stretching out at bit so he didn’t have to move away from where he preferred to sleep with Yuuri next to his head. Yuuri settled onto his side and he concentrated on remaining relaxed as Viktor laid down beside him, his arm resting over Yuuri’s stomach for a second before seeking out his hand and holding on again.

The covers were situated over them and Yuuri turned a bit toward Viktor and snuggled into his warmth with a weary but content sigh.

“I like this,” he mumbled against Viktor’s shoulder.

“Me too. I expected a little more time to be able to do this.”

“I trust you. Why shouldn’t I let you be in here with me?” Yuuri was rediscovering just how tired he was and he felt like he was fading quickly. He was just on automatic in the last few moments before he was out.

“I really love you, Yuuri. I’m happy we’re going to be together still.”

“Me too. I just want us to both be happy. That would be best.” Yuuri actually had no idea if he’d slipped back into speaking Japanese or not.

“it would be. Go ahead and sleep for now, though, Yuuri. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Yuuri felt the touch of lips on his forehead and let out one final content sigh before slipping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will still try to finish on the schedule of one fic per day, but it might just not happen as I hit prompts I really had trouble figuring out what to do for them.  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! See ya next time.


End file.
